


The Dance of the Keys

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Gen, Joe POV, Music, blowing off steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: Joe escapes with the power of music
Relationships: Joe Early/Dixie McCall
Kudos: 2





	The Dance of the Keys

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don’t own anything from Emergency! I am only playing. I will return them in good working order when I am done.

My eyes are not as sharp as they used to be in the dark. That’s okay. I work with bright lights all the time. My steps are light but determined. I have a destination in mind and pray the county lets me reach it. It has been a LONG day.

Things have settled, and I have been lovingly but sternly told to go rest. Rest, I can do. Sleep right now is impossible, but I can rest. You see, I have a secret escape to rest. It is a little after 2200 as I finally arrive at my destination. I take a single key out of my coat pocket and slide it in the lock. The click echoes as I open the door. I slip inside and slide the door closed.

My hand slides along the wall until I find the switch. I blink as the light comes on. It illuminates the reason I am here. Where am I? I am on the third floor of the hospital. It is home to our therapy rooms. We have always had physical, occupational, and speech services. Recently, the calming power of music therapy has joined that catalog. 

Music is the reason I am in this room. I make my way to the keyboard sitting on its stand. One day, I hope to buy the program a piano. Right now, they don’t have the room. I sit in front of the keyboard and close my eyes.

My eyes do not have to watch as my fingers begin the dance of the keys. Sometimes I play songs. Other times, I just play. This is one of those times. My fingers dance as images of the day and the stress I felt melt away. It is nearly thirty minutes later before my mind clears.

As my head clears, I slowly open my eyes and let out the breath that I didn’t realize I had been holding. The keys continue to dance a little longer. Then I am done. As always, the ivory has helped calm and reenergize me.

Slowly, I stand and put the seat back in its place. Then I walk over and shut the light off. I open the door and slide out before locking it and walking away.

As I reach the steps, a familiar smile lights the way. I have been discovered! My secret is out, but safe with her.

Her voice is as soft as her smile. “Do you feel better, Joe?”

I smile. She knows me well enough to know the power a keyboard gives me. “Yes. I’ve needed that for a while.”

“I know you have.”

“How are things downstairs?”

“Okay. I am on the way back from my break and wanted to check on you.”

“Thanks, Dix.”

“Anytime, Joe.”

We walk down the stairs and toward the ER. It’s time to go back to work. We share a knowing smile as the county wakes up again. The dance of the keys is done for now as the dance that is the fight for life begins again.


End file.
